First Time Ever
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Brittany goes back to school and guess who her professor is? Zero plot...well almost zero...


A/N

Ok so this is just shameless smut and zero plot. i'm having a kind of a hard time deciding what to do with my other stories so I thought i'll distract myself. and what better distraction than some sweet Brittana loving..anyway enjoy guys...R&R

* * *

It had been raining all morning and Brittany hadn't been feeling well. She had stayed home from work for the fourth time this month. As she lay in bed she tried to convince herself she was unwell with a cold or something due to winter settling in, but deep down she knew the truth was she was lonely and becoming depressed.

The phone rang and although numb she answered, "Hello?"

"Brittany? It's Will. I"ve just come into the store and Emma tells me you're sick?" Will was the owner of the small grocery store she worked at. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it paid her bills.

"Yeah.. Will, I think I've come down with something." Brittany replied without a convincing tone.

"I"m sorry, I can't afford to keep you on. I'm left paying more overtime to the others and it is adding up. I'm sorry but this is your two week notice Brittany."

After hanging up the phone a tiny but of panic ran through Brittany. She wasn't surprised though, and knew she deserved being fired, but also knew the rent was due.

The next morning Brittany put an effort into waking up early to begin looking online for jobs. She felt like such a fool for giving away a job when she knew how hard it was to get a job these days. As she scrolled the page of jobs she was either under qualified for or payed only by commission, she noticed an advert between job listings.

It read; Go back to school, it'll pay!

Curiosity had bitten and after reading through the website Brittany found herself applying for a course in IT. She had confidence she would do well, as she had learned some IT in high school. With a new sense of confidence and drive Brittany was excited when she received news that she had been accepted and would begin school two days after her last day at Will's Groceries. The two weeks leading up to starting her course went by rather quickly, perhaps the excitement of finally something new happening in her life. That excitement seemed to disappear the morning she found herself in a small room, surrounded by 10 others sitting awkwardly at a computer. The IT teacher hadn't arrived yet and Brittany was nervously wondering if she had made the right decision.

As she questioned this, the door to the computer room opened and in walked a gorgeous woman that seemed to make Brittany catch herself with a sharp inhale.

"Hello everyone, I"m Santana. I"ll be your lecturer for this course."

Santana turned to her white board and switched on her computer screen projector. Her dark wavy hair flowed with her beautifully. Brittany found her gaze following Santana's silky hair to her body. She was a slender woman but she wouldn't blow away in the wind. Her black dress pants exposed an ass one knew has spent many hours at a gym or God had simply blessed this woman! Brittany felt confused as she noticed herself staring at another woman and feeling her groin respond. She had only ever been with men and certainly never thought of another woman in such a way.. Brittany was quite gorgeous herself. She had medium length, dead straight blonde hair that she took good care of. She stood a little on the tall side at about 5"8' where as Santana seemed to stand at 5"5'. Brittany had been dancing almost all her life so she had a toned body that most women would kill for. She was wondering how good she would look with her long legs wrapped around the goddess infront of her and the thought excited her a lot.

Interrupting Brittany's thoughts, the class began at full speed almost immediately and Brittany found herself enjoying it. She was able to learn quickly and this kept her happy for a few weeks.

One morning a few weeks into the course Brittany woke up to a harassing phone call from her land lord. With paying for her course and her other usual bills, Brittany was struggling with the little amount she received from the government as a student. Feelings all too familiar returned to Brittany and she stayed at home the following two classes. During the third class she missed she lay in bed watching a talk show. She tried to convince herself she wasn't as hopeless as the married couple fighting over whatever it is they were fighting over, when she received a text message. Strangely, butterflies flittered in her tummy when she noticed the name.

**Santana: Brittany this is Santana, is everything ok? You have missed a bit of work.**

**Brittany didn't know what to reply. She had no direction in her life anymore and didn't know what she was going to do to fix it.**

**Brittany: Not exactly..**

**Santana: What's wrong?**

**Brittany: Life has me down at the moment, I'm not sure if I will continue the course.**

**Santana: Oh, Brittany. That would be so disappointing. You were doing very well. Do you not enjoy my class?**

**Brittany: Oh, no.. That's not it. I just have been struggling financially and think I may need to go back to work to pay my rent.**

**Santana: I see.. Would you not be able to work outside of my class?**

Brittany blinked as she read this message. She clearly could, but why hadn't she?

**Brittany: I don't know..**

**Santana: You don't know? Is my course too demanding Miss Brittany?**

Brittany felt another flutter in her tummy.. Was her lecturer flirting?

**Brittany: No.. Your course is great. I feel I have learned well with you as my teacher. You're a wonderful teacher..**

**Santana: I can't say I have been feeling all that wonderful as a teacher lately.**

**Brittany: What? Why? You're awesome!**

Brittany didn't receive a response after this text and found herself checking her phone for the rest of the evening. She became more curious and anxious by the end of the night and decided she would face her nerves tomorrow and return to the course.

Sitting nervously in the computer room, Brittany waited for Santana to arrive. She felt a few pairs of eyes on her, and this only made her anxiety grow more. She hated the feeling of being judged, as everyone naturally does. She prayed the day would calm down soon. Santana walked into the class without noticing her returned student and switched on the projector. Whilst taking off her coat and instructing the class of their first task, Santana's gaze finally browsed the small group of student's. In mid-sentence Santana paused as she caught Brittany's eyes on her. Quickly recovering but seeming a little flustered Santana continued.

The class seemed to drag a little without much excitement to Brittany, although she realised she was unsure of what she expected to happen. She was just curious as to why Santana had felt as though she wasn't doing a wonderful job at teaching. An hour into the course and all the student's were in chorus with their typing, Santana was sitting at her computer trying to concentrate on her next weeks classes. Slowly she gazed up and noticed Brittany was watching her from across the room.

"Shit," Brittany thought to herself. As she tried to throw herself back into her task, she found it impossible not to look back at Santana. As she did, she noticed Santana darting looks back and forth to Brittany too. Then, Santana looked down to her phone and bit her lip to hide a smile from her face. Suddenly, Brittany felt her pocket vibrate as her phone received a text message. Butterflies had never fluttered so intensely, as Brittany tried to act cool about reading her message, but that lasted all of two seconds.

**Santana: No texting in class Miss Brittany ;**)

Brittany felt her face flush as she quickly snuck a look at Santana who was now staring deeply into her computer screen, yet still biting that lower lip that shined with the touch of sparkly lip gloss that had been applied to them. Brittany was unsure of whether to reply, or even what to reply. She had noticed something new in herself, she has never been so shy around another person before.

**Brittany: Sorry Maam, I"ll try not let it happen again :p Unless it's urgent.**

**Santana: I'm glad you included urgent. I need to see you after class. It's urgent.**

Brittany sat staring at the time, and when Santana ended the class Brittany felt the butterflies swimming in a sea of nerves. As she slowly packed away some of her things into her satchel, she watched as the last person left and the door closed behind them. The silence was unbearable. Brittany looked towards Santana and bit her lip. Santana returned the lip biting smile and leaned back in her chair.

"So, you came back?" she asked Brittany.

Brittany hesitated her response.. "well, I felt a worried it was my fault leaving that had made you feel you weren't doing a wonderful job teaching.."

"It was your fault," Santana answered quickly.

"Huh?" was all Brittany could reply, and felt a bit stupid for it. As she wished she had more words in her vocabulary, she watched as Santana stood from her desk and began walking to Brittany slowly.

"Well, for the last 3 days, my attention hasn't been entirely into teaching my students. Do you want to know where they were?" she asked, as she reached half way to Brittany.

Brittany froze a little.. "Uh huh".._ shit_ she thought to herself as her vocabulary did it again.

"I had been catching myself focusing.. On who was missing.. From this chair." Santana answered as she placed her hands on Brittany's chair. Santana then swung the chair around and looked down at Brittany.

"I'm sorry.. I, uh.." Brittany stuttered. She usually never had any problem talking! _Why can't I talk, dammit?_ she thought to herself, but before she knew it she didn't need to talk.

Santana climbed into the chair facing Brittany, straddling her lap. At first, just looking deep into Brittany's deep blue eyes as her fingers brushed her cheek. Santana replied, "don't be sorry, you're so fucking beautiful Brittany."

With that, Santana leaned in and begin to passionately kiss Brittany as her hands cup both sides of Brittany's face. Brittany couldn't believe the feelings inside her the moment Santana touched her, but feeling Santana's tongue dancing along hers and she had melted into this woman.

"I don't know what it is baby," Santana said as she broke the kiss, " But I just can't stop thinking about you."

"I found myself thinking of you all the time too," Brittany replied. "You know I couldn't keep my eyes off you the first day of the course!"

Santana begin to unbutton her blouse slowly as Brittany swallowed heavily.

"Santana.. You're the first woman I've ever.." Brittany couldn't finish her words.

Santana leaned in and begin to kiss Brittany again before asking breathlessly, "should I stop, baby?" Brittany replied by sliding her hand inside Santana's blouse and felt her full breast against her hand, and begin to kiss her heavily.

"I'll take that as a no?" Santana smiled as she slid her hands up Brittany's shirt and traced her fingers along her bra. Brittany nodded, still unable to use her vocabulary. Santana the leaned into Brittany's neck and kissed softly, just below her war and whispered, "You can say it, find it and tell me what you want baby."

"Oh god, San, I want you to fuck me!" Brittany nearly shouted. Santana giggled and hushed Brittany as she began to kiss her again, squeezing both of Brittany's breast in her hand, "oh baby, I will, but not here.." she whispered as she slowly stood off from the chair and began to button up her blouse again.

Brittany blinked at Santana and pouted, "That's mean!" Santana smiled as she walked backwards to her chair, "well i'm sorry baby, but I DO have another class in 15 minutes." Brittany groaned as she slowly pulled down her top until she heard the door rattle and one of Santana's next students walked in. Brittany quickly grabbed her things.

"Thanks for the extra help, Miss Santana," Brittany said as she sent a secret lip bite to Santana.

* * *

Brittany lay in her bed that evening in complete silence as she ran through the day over and over in her mind. As her memories repeated, she felt herself growing more turned on than she had ever felt for anyone before. Sliding her hand under the blanket, she slowly began rubbing herself between her legs as she softly moaned Santana's name to herself. "Oh Fuck San, what have you done to me?.."

Brittany could feel her wetness through her panties and was aching for another touch of Santana. Slowly sliding her hand into her panties, she ran one finger along the length of her pussy. As her finger reached her clit she felt a spark shoot through her body. Brittany began to circle her clit and lick her lips when she heard the door bell. _Dammit!_ she thought to herself. She considered ignoring it for a moment but then remembered her land lord. If she caused more problems for herself it'll only be harder to dig herself back out. The bell rang again as she was pulling her bed robe on and tying it around her, "Yeah, I'm coming!" she yelled out and silently grumbled. She whips the door open to hopefully get it over and done with fast.

"No, you're not _coming_ at least not YET!" Santana grinned as she walked up to Brittany and kissed her mouth passionately whilst kicking the door shut behind her with her foot. Brittany couldn't believe how freaking hot she was now. She felt herself dripping between her legs. Santana slid Brittany's bed robe off her shoulders and looked at Brittany's bare chest. Biting her lip she looked into Brittany;s eyes as her hands cupped both her tits and she dove into kissing Brittany's neck and shoulders. Brittany whispered immediately to Santana, "Get that blouse off NOW!"

Santana took a step back with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, now where did THAT girl come from?" smiling at Brittany as she pushes her gently toward the bedroom and onto the bed, Santana begins to slowly unbutton her blouse at the foot of the bed whilst watching Brittany. Brittany bites her lip and impatiently begins to rub her own nipples.. Craving sexual satisfaction.

Santana then unclips her bra and unbuttons her tight fitting black dress pants. As she does she notices next to Brittany a small pink vibrator. "Oh, hey now, did someone start without me?" smiling Santana slips off her pants and panties together and climbs onto the bed.. Crawling over to Brittany on her knees and slides a hand up Brittany's thigh as she does.

"No.." Brittany answers sheepishly as she melts under Santana's silky touch. Santana's hand reaches Brittany's panties and she feels the wetness through them. "Liar," Santana grins, and starts massaging Brittany's pussy as she straddles one of her legs and leans in to kiss her heavily. Brittany begins to moan and whispers, "ok.. Maybe a little.."

With that Santana slides Brittany's panties off and lays between her, rubbing her wet clit against Brittany's. Sliding her arms under Brittany's shoulders she hooks herself onto her lover and begins humping harder and faster whilst their tongues dance in each other's mouths. "Oh, fuck Santana, what are you doing to me?" Brittany asks, this time to her lover!

"Exactly the same thing that you're doing to me baby!" Santana groans as she grinds her clit in smaller but harder movements. Santana begins to feel herself coming too close to orgasm and begins to slide down Brittany's body.. Kissing as she does. Taking Brittany's nipple into her mouth, Santana swirls her tongue around her swollen nipple. Bitting it gently first, then suckles on it as her hand plays with the other nipple between finger and thumb. Leaving both nipples in both hands Santana slides down Brittany's body, kissing to her belly button. She kisses around the belly button a few times before getting closer to Brittany's pussy. Brittany can't handle the suspense much more, "San, baby, don't tease!"

Santana dives in with her tongue first circling the clit slowly, and before long she takes Brittany's throbbing clit into her mouth and suckles on it, then alternates between flicking with her tongue and sucking. She reaches out and takes the small vibrator and slides it inside her sexy lover, sliding it in and out first, then switching it on low and holding it inside her deep. As the vibrator sits against Brittany's spot Santana begins flicking her clit hard. "Oh, fuck baby, I"m going to cum San.." Santana moans "Mhmm" into Brittany's clit and the vibration sends Brittany into orgasmic bliss, just as her orgasm hits climax Santana returns to heavy flicks of her tongue. "San! I"m cumming baby! Oh fuckk!" Brittany feels her walls contracting against the vibrator and Santana's mouth wraps around her pulsating clit before it gets to sensitive to touch.

Sliding up to Brittany Santana begins to kiss her lover passionately and whispers, "Baby you're the first woman I've ever, too."


End file.
